Trials
by Little Moose
Summary: Three years later Wufei and Himeno finally have their baby. A daughter named Kako Chang, on the surface she's as calm as her father, but Kako is fiery and stubborn as her mother. In this finally story, their lives finally seemed to have come full circle. But unbeknownst to them there is a dark figure that happily lingers over them. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Through the years

**Gundam Wing **

**Trials**

**Chapter One:**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I'm thinking that this will be the last installment. I might do something here and there, but I can't see anything else happening after "Trials". By the way, "Trials", takes place three years into the future. Everyone is in their mid-twenties and the world is somewhat at peace. This will have the same amount (or a little less) of tragedy as the others, so don't expect much ahahaha**

**I do not own Gundam Wing**

Three years after Wufei and Himeno got married and lost their first child. They focused on their mental health and becoming an even fiercer couple to deal with. Working together in the same field the two, along with their usual cohorts, were able to close more cases and make even more arrests ever thought possible. Within three years the world became more of a peaceful place. As soon as they were able to catch their breath, Wufei and Himeno tried for another child and after a few attempts Himeno became pregnant. And this time she was happy from the get-go.

With strict orders from the doctor, Himeno only worked half days and relaxed from home until Wufei returned to her. Ten months later a daughter—healthy and loud—was born. Kako Chang was born August eighth, with jet black hair like her father's and striking blue eyes like her mother's. Finally, after years of horrific incidents filled with anger and sorrow the two couldn't be happier. Wufei fell in love with Kako the moment she first curled her tiny hand around his finger. Himeno remained in the hospital for a few more days because of the amount of blood she had loss, the doctor told them that there was nothing to be concerned about—it was just precautionary.

In the middle of Himeno's pregnancy they decided to hire a nanny, Alex Clyne. A lovely and patient young lady who was living in Japan as a nurse that worked for an agency that sent her out to odd jobs as a nanny, a baby sitter or whatever was needed for. She kept Himeno company whenever she came home from work and made sure she followed the doctor's orders down to the letter. Now, that Kako was here, she was handier than ever. Alex lived in one of the many rooms of the couple's house, they respected her privacy and whenever she needed a day off they were happy to give it to her.

Five months later, Kako has already developed her language, can sit up and crawl on her own. Himeno and Wufei are beginning to notice that she likes her quiet time, but has the same personality traits as her mother. The two were already beginning to fear what Kako was going to be like when she was a teenager because in retrospect they already knew and it gave them nightmares.

Kako's god parents, Duo and Trowa, welcomed their status as go to parents and future scapegoats. Quatre spoiled the baby girl rotten with up-to-date toys, clothes and other baby goods. And Heero, the idiot, promised to teach the girl how to use a gun properly—receiving death glares from everyone in room.

Lying in the hospital bed, Himeno cradled the newly born Kako close to her chest. Glaring up at Heero she coldly warned him, "Let me be clear Yuy, Kako will not be learning the trade. Learning self-defense or martial arts is one thing, but learning how to kill is out of the question. We want her to have the life we couldn't growing up. And if I find out that any of you have been teaching her anything to do with taking a life, you better be willing to leave the country, but even then you will not be safe. There will be no safe house, no dark corner that I will not be able to find you. I will torture you in ways that you never thought possible. Do I make myself clear?"

After the calm death threat everyone put the thought of teaching Kako anything to the back of their mind. At least, not without the consent of her parent's first.

Now, Himeno is with Kako, trying to calm her down from her recent checkup. Himeno is pacing back and forth with her, rocking her side to side—singing to her. While Alex called Wufei for her, as soon as he picked up the nanny handed the phone over to his wife.

"Is everything alright?" Wufei asked out right.

"Yes everything is fine; she's just a little fussy after her shots." Himeno laughed, "I'm gonna stay home with her for the rest of the day since she's also running a slight fever. I'm also sending Alex out for a break, but she said she'd pick up stuff for dinner."

Himeno could hear Wufei scoff at the other end, "are you sure you can handle her?"

"Kako maybe stubborn, but she's not as stubborn as me." Himeno waved to Alex as she was leaving, "I'm gonna give her bath, give her some meds and see if that'll help her."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Himeno smirked mischievously, "Then I'll just have to call Daddy and make him come home early. She always does better with you."

Wufei laughed, he knew what Himeno was playing at, "I'll be home an hour early."

"Thank you babe," Himeno hummed, "love you."

"Love you too."

Just as promised Wufei returned home an hour early and quickly found Himeno and Kako in the living room. The baby was crying and Himeno looked like she was at her wits end without anyone else home to help keep her composure. Wufei approached them, his very face making Kako smile with her arms reaching out to him. Himeno retired Kako to him, greeting Wufei in the usual manor—collapsing her head on his shoulder.

"This child is going to break me." Himeno exhaustingly joked.

"I told you, patience is virtue," Wufei chimed as he bounced his daughter.

"Patience can bite me." Himeno said with a sigh of frustration, turning towards the couch with one of Kako's giant stuffed dogs in her lap. Wufei peered over his wife. Almost all of the baby weight was gone, the little that she had, but her cheek bones shouldn't be showing themselves off like they should. The make-up she was using to conceal the dark circles underneath her eyes was beginning to wear off.

"You still can't sleep properly?" Wufei asked sitting down while still holding on to Kako.

Himeno shook her head, "Kako is the only one that I really get up for, so she's not keeping me up."

"It could just be insomnia." Wufei suggested.

"It's never that simple Wufei." Himeno argued tiredly.

Wufei leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "maybe it is this time."

**Author's note: I know it's a terrible way to end a chapter, but this was just to catch everything up so we wouldn't be here for three chapters while Himeno went through the whole pregnancy. I want to get to the good stuff quickly. Let me know what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Thunderstorms

**Chapter Two: Thunderstorms**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Good news and bad news! I got a new job, I put my two week notice in today and my boss didn't look too please, but she has always been hard to read. I start October 13th. Now for the bad news, I don't know how much I'll be able to write until I get used to this new job. I'll still update this story, but it probably won't be as frequent. **

**I don't own Gundam Wing**

There was a storm brewing outside, the wind howled sharply, the thunder shook the windows and lightning poured into the room. Wufei woke up after the biggest thunder boom; groggily he traveled to Kako's room, to check on her. Most babies would have woken up, but his daughter was sound asleep. She slept like Himeno, if a bomb went off next to her she wouldn't even stir. He chuckled lightly and fixed the blanket over her. That reminded him to check on Himeno who wasn't in bed when he first woke up.

He had checked the library, her office, the kitchen, the basement and the two out of the three living rooms. Wufei didn't bother to check the garage; he would have heard her leave if Himeno decided to go on a midnight grocery run. Nonetheless, he found her at the other end of the house. He wasn't surprised when he found her asleep on the couch. After having Kako, Himeno's hormones would cause terrible hot flashes, so sometimes she would sleep somewhere else where she could be cold. Leaning over the couch, Wufei reached over to tuck away strands of hair behind her ear. However, he noted the sweat that drenched her bangs.

Himeno's eyes were swiveling under the lids, her muscles flecked and small moans escaped from her lips. Wufei moved in front of her and wondered how he should wake her. The last time he tried to Himeno almost killed him. He stepped back a few inches and was about to shake her awake, but then she shot up gasping for air. The look of terror in her eyes brought fear to Wufei's heart.

"She's not having nightmares again, is she?" He thought. During one of their couples therapy sessions they spoke of her rape and how she appeared to be over it, but the doctor informed them that there will be months where everything will be fine. But there will come day where it'll hit her and everything will come rushing back.

Wufei spoke gently, wanting to reach out to her, but didn't know how she would react to a physical gesture, "Himeno."

She jumped at the sound of her name, turning her head toward Wufei quickly, "Wufei? What are you doing up?"

"The storm woke me up," He replied sitting next to her. Wufei eyed his wife as she wiped away the sweat from her brow. The blood from Himeno's face was returning, but her eyes still looked frightened. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" She asked yawning.

Wufei rolled his eyes, "the nightmare you just had."

"Duo was dancing in nothing but bunny ears and assless chaps." Himeno replied bluntly.

Wufei's face was contorted with disgust and fear, "why were you dreaming of Duo?"

"He mentioned a movie that has a bunch of male strippers today at work." Himeno rolled her shoulders and laid her head on Wufei's shoulders.

Wufei knew better than to believe her of course, especially when she flat out lied to him. There was something bothering her, it was bad enough to keep her from sleeping every other night. It was beginning to affect her work and how she reacted towards Kako. For a moment, he thought it was PPD, but it felt like something else.

Himeno got up to make some tea while Wufei fetched the baby monitor from their bedroom. Coming back he found Himeno starting a fire in the fire place, he smiled as a glimpse from the past surfaced in his memory.

It was during the war, a night with an angry storm brewing outside. Himeno was known as Ayame back then, a name she took on to protect whatever family she had left. The two were able to escape from the OZ compound, but had to take shelter until the storm died down. The little old house they found comfort in only had a fire place to keep them warm. Ayame burned whatever she could find, which wasn't much. While he was away foraging for food they bought hours before the mission, she had made a futon out of the blankets and pillows she gathered around the house.

It was their first together, they were able to forget about everything and everyone and just focus on themselves. Wufei remembered what she smelled like, what she felt like. He remembered the large gash on her side from her control panel that broke free during the recent duel. After spending hours of exploring each other's body, Ayame had fallen sleep, but Wufei remained asleep. He traced every scar he could find on her body and kissed each and every one of them gently.

"Wufei are you alright?" Himeno asked bringing Wufei out of his trance.

He smiled adoringly at her, "it is nothing. I was just remembering something."

"Well come remember it over here." Himeno joked patting the couch cushion.

"So much has changed." He thought sweetly as he sat next to her, noticing the pot of tea and the one tea cup lying out. "You're not drinking?"

"I'm not much of a tea drinker remember?" Himeno replied laying her head on his lap, "it's for you."

"You're over compensating again, Himeno." Wufei stated dryly, but he still accepted the beverage. Even though Himeno didn't drink coffee or tea, she still knew how to make the best of both.

Himeno smiled, "am I?"

"Don't play coy with me, Himeno Chang." Wufei warned playfully flicking her on the forehead. "Whenever you want to talk about whatever is bothering you you know I'm here for you."

Himeno glared coldly at the floor, "I know you are."

"Then why won't you tell me what's been keeping you up at night?"

Himeno sighed with frustration, "Because I can't explain something that I don't understand."

He had to admit that Himeno had a point, so he gave up the topic for the night. But he couldn't help but feel the twinge of nervousness in the pit of his stomach. They both knew the last time Himeno had unexplainable nightmares meant something bad was on the horizon. It happened a few months after they met Himeno and her merry band of terrorists during the war. She was having nightmares that she couldn't explain and the next thing everyone knew they were under attack by Oz. Hundreds of people died, not just her terrorists friends, but civilians—the elderly, woman and children. It sent her into a rage no one has ever seen since, she continued to fight even when her Gundam ran out of ammunition—she kept on pushing until her body failed her.

The next few nights the nightmares kept getting worse. Himeno would wake up screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. Himeno's body was getting weaker by the day—she barely had enough strength to lift Kako whenever the child wanted up. Sally gave her different sleeping medication every time one of them failed, but none of them worked. There was only so much therapy could do for Wufei's stubborn wife. Alex did everything she could to help Himeno get the best sleep possible, but Himeno didn't like drinking tea and coffee was out of the question—so there was only so much the young American girl could do.

To escape from Lady Une's constant badgering about her work Himeno hid Wufei's office, she tried to sleep, but the disturbing images jolted her awake.

"That bad," Wufei asked filing away another report.

Himeno wiped away the sweat from her face and attempted to stand, but her legs gave in and she collapsed back onto the couch.

Wufei light scoffed and shook his head, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Wufei." Himeno said shakily, running her hand through her hair.

"What does Doctor Takashi say?" Wufei asked.

Himeno harshly replied, "That idiot therapist has no idea, just like the others."

Wufei rolled his chair over to his wife, clutched her hands in his and brought their foreheads together. "Then try explaining it to me."

The panic rose Himeno's heartbeat, "N-no, I can't."

Wufei snapped and kicked back his chair against the wall making Himeno jump in her spot, "Dammit Himeno I am trying to help you! Stop being so damn stubborn and just tell me!"

Himeno ducked her head and avoided Wufei's furious dark eyes; she did everything she could to keep her wits about her. But doing this just made the Chinese man even angrier**. **He grasped at her shoulders, forcing her to her feet and gently shook her.

"Himeno please," Wufei begged, "I hate seeing you like this! Kako shouldn't have to see you like this! I will take Kako away from you, Himeno. That's the last thing I want to do, but I don't know how you'll react around her anymore!"

"I do just fine with her Wufei!" Himeno shot back, weakly pushing Wufei off of her.

"Don't you dare lie to me! Alex told me how you fell asleep while you were giving her a bath!" Wufei yelled, "Kako could have died! Is that what you want, Himeno, to lose another child?"

Himeno was at a loss for words, but Wufei was back on top of her. "You need to tell me about these nightmares Himeno before I have to do something that I don't want to!"

Himeno's anger snapped, "You die Wufei!" Wufei's grip lightened as eyes and mouth widen in shock, "I don't know when and I don't know why, but you die every time. You're lying on your back holding a picture of Kako and me and all you're thinking about is missing out on Kako's first word—her first steps. And all I can do is watch as the man I love is dying in my dreams every damn night! Are you happy now?"

Wufei stared down at Himeno, his hands finally releasing Himeno's arms—automatically Himeno slapped him across his face. "Don't you ever grab me like that again, Wufei!"

Himeno stormed out of his office, right pass Heero, Duo and Trowa. They gathered around Wufei while he rubbed the cheek that got hit.

"I don't know what you did to deserve that Fei, but I wouldn't recommend doing it again." Duo stated.

"It was a good thing your door was closed too, because everyone in the office could hear you yelling." Trowa added, Wufei's head snapping in his direction, "but we couldn't hear what you two were arguing you about though."

"If I were you Wufei I would go apologize to her. Or else Himeno will give you the worst silent treatment you have ever experience." Heero said reciting the text message he just received from the extremely pissed off Himeno.

**Author's note: I know it's an awkward place to stop, but I think I got my point across. Please leave a review. **


End file.
